


The magic bet

by GarGoyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarGoyl/pseuds/GarGoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never bet on magic, because you will get screwed… in more than one way. A Norway/Denmark very crack sort of PWP one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The magic bet

_**Yeah I know... cheesy, fail title... *facepalms*** _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_Ah, today is a perfect day!_ Lukas pondered, leafing dreamily through his ancient runes manual. Of course, the magic club meetings were always a great way to escape the mundane of everyday life, but today was even better than their regular Thursday afternoons, since Romania had failed to blow everything up in their face as he usually did, and Arthur had somehow managed not to summon Ivan again instead of some hellish demon. Not that Ivan was less hellish than any fathomable, summon-able demon in the Englishman's book of spells, Heaven forbid. But no, today they had decided to dedicate their time to research, and that meant keeping their noses in their respective piles of books, without a word. Oh, the atmosphere was so peaceful, so quiet that it almost made the Norwegian smile. Little did he know that his moment of bliss was about to go down the drain in 4…3…2…1…

"HELLO!" The door was slammed open in one swift, thundering movement, and a certain Dane's voice resounded in the small room with enough force to make the windows shake.

"Good afternoon…" Arthur replied stiffly, throwing the newcomer a slightly irritated glance.

"Oh my God, I thought it was Hungary! Phew…" said Valentin, pressing a hand against his chest.

"Goodbye," Lukas muttered dryly, not bothering to lift his gaze from the pages.

Mathias crossed his arms with a fake frown. "Aww, Norgie, that's so rude… are you not happy to see me?" he asked, his expression immediately melting into that wide obnoxious grin that managed to drive Lukas up the wall every single time. _And not in a good way_.

He didn't answer.

"Oh come on! I bothered all this way especially to ask you to come with me to the amusement park tonight! So what do you say?"

Lukas finally looked up and blinked, utterly perplexed. " _Amusement park_? You're what, five years old or something?"

The Dane cleared his throat, looking a bit offended. "Five years old? Well excuse me Norgie, but it's not like I'm the one sitting here deluding myself that I can do _magic_ …" he snorted.

" _WHAT_?" the smaller blonde shouted, jumping to his feet and slamming his book shut. " _ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T DO MAGIC_?" he yelled, clenching his fists.

"Whoops! Looks like I might have said something true…" Mathias cooed.

"You IDIOT! How dare you!?"

Denmark shook his head with a cunning grin. "I tell you what, Lukas: you try to do some magic, and if it works, I'll just fuck off… _for today_ _that is_ , but if it doesn't work… you're coming with me to the amusement park! Do we have a bet?"

"You got it! I'll turn you into Arthur's flying mint bunny, see if you like that!" Norway threatened, pulling out his wand.

Mathias straightened his back and adopted a solemn posture, signaling for him to begin. The Norwegian recited a spell in a loud voice and waved his wand in a complicated motion, eventually pointing it at the Dane determined. The result was that a small white poof and a few blue and green sparkles emitted from the tip of his wand, but nothing else happened.

" _Oh fuck!_ _said the princess'_ …" the taller blonde quoted, laughing out loud at Lukas' horrified, flushed and utterly bewildered expression.

Damn it, it had happened again! It was all because of that idiot, Denmark was always stepping on his nerves, and whenever he was nervous he would almost surely fuck up his spells. Letting the wand drop to the floor, he hid his face in his palms, embarrassment washing over him.

"Well it's clear that I won the bet, so now you're coming with me to the amusement park!" Mathias concluded happily.

"Like hell I am!" Lukas snapped, backing against the bookshelves. "That doesn't prove anything! I-I'm not feeling too well today so… t-that's why…" he trailed off nervously, running a hand through his pale blonde strands.

The taller blonde shook his head, barely containing his amusement. "Tch! Of course _honey bun_ , I'm sure that's the reason, but you're still coming with me."

"No I'm not!" the Norwegian stated stubborn.

"Yes you are!" _Damn it! That stupid grin again!_

"Make me!"

Alright. Alright he shouldn't have said that… because suddenly the Dane was upon him and in the next second he was slung over one massive shoulder and forcefully carried out of the room.

* * *

The next few hours were a total blur for the poor Lukas. Possessed with the kind of energy that was almost unusual for a human being, or so Norway thought, Mathias dragged him relentlessly all over the amusement park, such that in the end he could barely feel his own feet, he felt sort of nauseous from the several Montaigne ruse rides and he eventually discovered that there was something pink and sticky pretty much all over his sailor suit and – to his further disgust – there seemed to be some in his hair too.

"Ewww! What the hell is this _thing_ all over me?" he asked pointing accusingly down to his body and then holding his fingers up with a grimace.

"Cotton candy!" Mathias laughed. "Look, there's some left on your face as well…" Saying that, he leaned and licked some off the smaller blonde's cheek, slowly advancing towards the corner of his mouth. But then he suddenly stopped, his gaze shifting and focusing on something in the distance. Frowning slightly, Lukas followed his gaze, only to notice two old ladies angrily shouting something at them, and one even pointed menacingly with her umbrella.

"Oh what the fuck!" the Norwegian cursed in embarrassment, shoving the Dane away and trying to hide his face, while Mathias slowly and calmly gave them the finger.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here," he proposed, "there's one place we haven't been yet and I wanted to all along! But hell yeah, I saved the best for last!" he added, trademark grin in place, pointing determinedly towards a pink heart-shaped plate that said "THE LOVE TUNNEL".

"No freaking way, that's so _cheesy_!" Lukas argued, struggling to free his wrist from the Dane's grip, but to no avail. "Oh come on, didn't you complain earlier that you were tired?"

Norway's protests eventually subsided when they were comfortably seated on the soft cushions and the small boat drifted away inside the tunnel, carried by the artificial current. At least he could finally rest, he thought, stretching his aching legs. Denmark continued to ramble on about God knows what, he didn't really try to keep up with the topics that changed faster than it would have taken him to open his mouth in reply anyway. The small blonde dropped back and sunk into the cushions, closing his eyes, and very soon dozed off.

"Hey Norge! Norgie?" Mathias called softly, stroking the other boy's shoulder. "Lukas! Are you asleep?"

No answer. "HEY BONDEVIK!" he eventually shouted. "Mmhhh… what? What?" the Norwegian grumbled. "My ear, damn it!"

"Were you asleep?" the Dane asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion, as if the fact wasn't quite obvious.

"No… How could I _dare_ such a thing?" Lukas muttered dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no? Let's see… what was the last thing I said?" Mathias questioned, crossing his arms with a stern expression.

"Hmmm… you just admitted that you are a complete idiot?"

"Tch! No, I said that some sort of malfunction occurred, and so apparently we'll be stuck in here for a while!"

Without warning Norway sat up and glanced around the tunnel, where the dim bulbs were fading and flickering ominously, casting bizarre reflections onto the dark water. The eerie atmosphere was further amplified when some strange noises resounded with a sinister echo, positively giving him goose bumps.

"You IDIOT! This is all your fault!" he accused, but his oh-so-unreadable poker face was failing him big time. "Y-you wanted to try this, and now… now…"

The Dane chuckled darkly, picking up on the other's distress. "Oh, my little troll is afraid?"

Lukas wanted to say something nasty in reply – _how could Mathias joke in these circumstances, honestly, was he completely retarded?_ – yet nothing but a faint whimper escaped his lips. Denmark's hand moved up slowly to cup his face, gently brushing a thumb over his cheekbone, his cobalt gaze melting into Norway's midnight blue one.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you…" he whispered, lips descending to meet the smaller blond's, capturing his mouth into a passionate yet very soft kiss. He couldn't help a smirk hearing the almost inconspicuous moan that his ministrations elicited. He pulled back slowly, noticing the arms that had suddenly wrapped around his neck, trying to keep him close.

"Well I guess it's been a while since we last… you know…" Denmark teased, mouth brushing against Lukas' lips but still keeping just out of his reach. Norway almost swallowed a lump in his throat at the words and felt his cheeks beginning to burn. It was true but he was so terribly conflicted… in a way he wanted so much to be touched, to be kissed by Mathias, and in the same time he couldn't have been more embarrassed by his own wishes…

Mathias' hand reached over the boat's rim and he dipped it into the ice cold water, and then slipped it under the other boy's shirt in one swift, surprising movement, running his palm over the warm soft skin and tracing every muscle.

"A-ah, it's c-cold!" the Norwegian gasped, arching his back as the cool fingers found one of his nipples and grazed over it playfully. Even in the dim light the Dane could still make out the delicious pink shade that now adorned his lover's usually pale cheeks. He no longer denied his lips to the smaller blond, instead leaning in to sneak his tongue between the already parted lips and explore his mouth, drinking in the soft moans.

Lukas' fingers tangled in his wild blonde hair and pulled at the front of his shirt, almost against his will, in a silent plea. The Norwegian flinched involuntarily as he felt Denmark's fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and successfully undoing it. Then his trousers were pulled and pushed down well past his knees in one rough movement, almost immediately followed by his boxers, and he cringed at the sudden rush of cold air. Mathias tsked and shook his head noticing his tightly squeezed legs, and then proceeded to rub his hips teasingly. He grazed his teeth briefly over the smaller blonde's earlobe and pushed himself down to kneel in front of him.

"Tch! Troll…" the Dane muttered, having to employ a bit of force to spread his legs open. He blew a warm teasing breath over the other's length, before taking it in his mouth wholly, without a warning.

"Ahhhhnn…" Lukas moaned loudly at the sudden sensation, biting down hard on the back of his gloved hand to stifle the sound. Tongue flicking and sucking torturously slow, Denmark chuckled, the vibration sending shivers along the Norwegian's spine, and suddenly slipped a finger inside his lover, eliciting a soft yelp in response. He then withdrew his mouth and began planting butterfly kisses on the tip and down the length, inserting a second, and then a third finger to prepare him.

Beneath him, Lukas was already a panting, moaning mess, despite his attempts at hiding it, and Mathias smirked again before leaning down to mercilessly capture his mouth into a rough kiss, in the same time fumbling with his own zipper. As soon as he was ready, aligned with the other's entrance, he pulled away from the kiss to observe the smaller blonde's expression as he sheathed himself in all the way in one strong motion.

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhh… ah M-Mathias…" Norway breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and cheeks blushing dark cherry as the other blonde held his wrists in a tight grip, preventing him this time from stuffing his hand in his mouth. "A-ahhh move…" he begged, his voice no more than a mere whisper. Denmark complied, painfully slow at first, but soon losing his restraint. He reached down between their bodies and took hold of Lukas' currently neglected member, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. A few strong thrusts later they both came almost in the same time, calling out each other's name.

Still panting hard, the taller blond pulled out and pushed himself down again, this time to plant a gentle, feather soft kiss on the Norwegian's knee. After that, they both worked to fix their clothes the best they could and then simply cuddled sleepily on the soft cushions.

"I wonder whether those two grandmas would have enjoyed watching this…" Mathias murmured with his eyes closed, sporting a satisfied and amused grin.

"You IDIOT!" Lukas grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

**THE END**


End file.
